Todo comenzó con un reto
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: —¿Quién de los dos le pidió al otro que se casara?/—Fue Obito./—¿Y cómo se lo pidió?/—Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Obito tenia doce y yo once./—¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ? /—Si, lo sé. Obito debió ser un niño precoz. / AU Moderno. Shonen-ai [Ganador del segundo lugar en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del Foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del Foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** —¿Quién de los dos le pidió al otro que se casara?/—Fue Obito./—¿Y cómo se lo pidió?/—Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Obito tenia doce y yo once./—¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! /—Si, lo sé. Obito debió ser un niño precoz.

 **Advertencia:** AU Moderno. Shonen-ai.

* * *

 **Todo comenzó con un reto**

* * *

El rubio bostezo. Pequeñas lagrimitas formándose en sus ojos los cuales restregó con el dorso de su mano antes de poner de nuevo su atención en las hojas que tenía frente a él. Mirando la pregunta como si esta se tratara de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, su mente era incapaz de idear una estrategia de pelea.

Había llegado tarde a clases, y no solo eso, por pasar gran parte de la tarde anterior jugando con la consola de video olvidó realizar la tarea. Ahora se encontraba aquí, al final del día en el salón de clases escribiendo un ensayo literario como trabajo extra para mejorar sus notas.

Pudo negarse e irse a casa, puesto que Kakashi-sensei solo le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad, no era nada obligatorio. Pero tenía que tener en cuenta la reprimenda que recibiría por parte de su madre si esta se enteraba que Naruto no aprovecho esta oportunidad, posiblemente seria Sasuke quien lo delataría. A veces se preguntaba que había visto en el bastardo de su novio.

Claro que por su parte Naruto no quería perder el año, pero sin importar lo que hiciera siempre obtiene bajas calificaciones en literatura. Los libros no eran lo suyo, no encontraba los significados escondidos dentro de ellos como lo podía hacer Sakura y tampoco comprendía cómo hacia Sasuke para relacionar el libro con contextos reales, si el bastardo no se lo explicaba Naruto nunca se daba de enterado. Era más, ni leerlos completos como Sai podía puesto que llegaba siempre a un punto en el que de ver tantas letras le daban ganas de dormir.

Si, no le gustaban mucho los libros. Prefería hacer deporte y no permanecer horas sentado en su escritorio escuchando la lección del día. Pero entendía que no podía dejar sus estudios intermedios si quería ir a la universidad y estudiar lo que realmente quería, tampoco era tan idiota como todo el mundo pensaba.

Por eso se encontraba aquí. No porque Kushina le daría el castigo de su vida mientras que Sasuke muy probablemente se dedicaría a hacerle la ley del hielo por tiempo indefinido. Se encontraba aquí porque así estaba en su naturaleza.

Naruto simplemente era tan terco como una mula. La palabra 'rendirse' no existía en su diccionario.

Sin embargo, al leer la pregunta toda su confianza lo abandonó, traicionándolo en el último minuto.

 _Los personajes de las novelas tienen un objetivo en su vida_ _¿Llegan a alcanzarlo o sufren derrotas? En el caso que lograr obtenerlo ¿qué precio deben pagar por el triunfo? ¿Qué rasgos literarios utilizan los autores para destacar su postura? Justifique su respuesta con alusiones específicas a las obras que ha leído._

—Sensei, no sé cómo responder esto.

—Hablamos de ello en clase, Naruto.

—…No lo recuerdo.

—Tal vez fue el día en el que te quedaste dormido mientras lo explicaba… pero sé que podrás resolverlo tú solo. —añadió lo último con una sonrisa.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei, —gimoteo arrastrando el sensei al final—. no sé nada-ttebayo.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y continuó revisando las tareas que habían entregado sus estudiantes ese día, claro, todos ellos menos Naruto. En realidad no debería de estar dándole esta cuarta oportunidad para remediar sus notas. No debía de mostrar favoritismo pero Minato, su viejo sensei, se lo había pedido de favor.

Naruto por su parte suspiró y aburrido miro al reloj. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y aun no acabada con el orden de ideas… porque sinceramente no se le ocurría nada.

Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a su hoja casi vacía a excepción de la pregunta y unas cuantas ideas sueltas. La pre-escritura era algo importante, o al menos lo es hasta que logras organizar las ideas por ti mismo dentro de tu cabeza. Varios de sus amigos y compañeros ya no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo pero Kakashi-sensei insistía en que Naruto aún no lo dominaba y debía de presentar todos sus trabajos con un orden de ideas.

Con sus pensamientos volando de nuevo terminó mirando a su sensei mientras este seguía calificando los papeles de su escritorio. Sus ojos azules fijándose por completo en la argolla de oro que decoraba uno de los largos y pálidos dedos del mayor.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto? —preguntó el peliplata, sin dejar de mover el lapicero sobre sus hojas, al notar la mirada del rubio en él.

—Kakashi-sensei, usted y Obito-sensei están casados ¿verdad?

Preguntas personales como esta no deberían de hacerse entre un sensei y su alumno, pero Kakashi conocía a Naruto desde que este utilizaba pañales.

—Sí. Pero pensé que ya lo sabías. —ambos hombres son amigos de la familia Namikaze, sino es que miembros de esta.

—¡N-no lo olvide-ttebayo! ¡Solo queria preguntar quién de los dos lo dijo primero!

—¿Decir primero el qué?

—La pregunta, ¿Quién de los dos le pidió al otro que se casara?

—Fue Obito.

—¿Y cómo se lo pidió? Obito-sensei es genial pero casi nada sale como lo planea-ttebayo. Aun recuerdo cuando mamá lo regañó por comenzar el incendio de su departamento. —el rubio soltó una gran carcajada.

Kakashi detuvo su actividad y levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa debajo del cubrebocas, a él también le había causado algo de gracia el acontecimiento, dejando de lado el susto que se llevó y lo preocupado que estuvo cuando escuchó sobre el incidente. Todo comenzó cuando Obito lo invito cenar. No hace falta decir que el Uchiha tenía cero experiencia en la cocina.

—Para mí… —soltó de nuevo una risa—. Para mi Obito-sensei es muy torpe-ttebayo.

—¿Cómo tú? —el estudiante claramente quería refutar sobre aquello pero el sensei volvió ha hablar—. Ah pero tienes razón en eso, aunque Obito quisiera ser romántico obtendría otro resultado, y creo que 'idiota' lo describe mejor. Por otro lado Naruto… ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —arqueo una ceja—. No estarás pensando en pedirle a Sasuke que se case contigo ¿o sí?

De haber estado bebiendo algo Naruto hubiera escupido la mayor parte del contenido sobre su escritorio, arruinando de esta manera lo poco que había hecho para su ensayo mientras el pequeño porcentaje sobrante del líquido se quedaba atorado en su garganta. Pero como Naruto no tenía bebida alguna terminó ahogándose por pocos segundos con su propia saliva antes de recuperarse y responder sonrojado.

—¡NO! ¡Está equivocado-ttebayo! ¡Solo pregunto porque me da curiosidad-ttebayo!

Negando con la cabeza, el peliplata volvió a su usual expresión de cansancio e indiferencia mientras continuó revisando los documentos de su escritorio.

—Hm, la curiosidad mato al gato Naruto.

—¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?!

—Solo sigue escribiendo tu ensayo.

Naruto entorno los ojos, un puchero instalándose en sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos y no apartaba su mirada azulada de la figura de su sensei. Aunque al principio había sacado el tema para no morir de aburrimiento, ahora se encontraba verdaderamente intrigado con las evasivas de Kakashi. Así pasaron por varios minutos, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj inundando el salón.

Hasta que el sensei suspiró.

—¿Si te lo digo dejaras de actuar de forma tan infantil?

—¡Sí! —respondió de manera automática para luego reparar en que lo había llamado infantil—. ¡Hey! ¡No estoy siendo infantil-ttebayo!

El hombre de cabellos plateados ignoró olímpicamente la queja del menor mientras dejaba a un lado su lapicero y se dejaba caer de lleno en el respaldo de su silla. Miró por unos instantes hacia la ventana, el sol ya comenzaba a descender por el horizonte y muy pronto terminaría el crepúsculo de la tarde. Se preguntó por dónde debería de empezar su relato.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El Namikaze arqueo una ceja.

—Se casaron hace dos años, no es mucho tiempo Kakashi-sensei. Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta mi edad, mis padres al menos deben llevar quince años de casados-ttebayo.

—No Naruto, no me refiero a cuando se dio la ceremonia. Obito me pidió matrimonio mucho antes de que tus padres se casaran.

—¡Pero usted tiene treinta años, eso quiere decir…! —trato de hacer un rápido cálculo en su cabeza que le tomó casi un minuto por el bloqueo mental que la noticia le había causado, sumandole a eso el hecho que tampoco era bueno con las matemáticas. Sus ojos abriéndose de sobremanera y tornándose blancos al llegar a una conclusión, inconscientemente apuntando a su sensei de manera acusadora—. ¡Eso quiere decir que tenían mi edad!

—En realidad, Obito tenía doce y yo once.

—¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!

Esta vez Kakashi no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa divertida.

—Si, lo sé. Obito debió ser un niño precoz.

* * *

Aquella tarde en el festival que se llevaba a cabo en la escuela primaria Konoha de Tokyo podía apreciarse una escena algo peculiar.

Minato Namikaze, titular de la clase 7-B se encontraba parado en la entrada de la casa embrujada que fue preparada por sus alumnos. Sus ojos azules fuera de sus órbitas y su mandíbula por poco tocando el suelo. La joven de cabellera rojiza que lo acompañaba tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro que ambas expresiones no se debían al miedo y emoción, respectivamente, que podía causarles estar frente a la imponente entrada. Si, sus estudiantes habían hecho un gran trabajo. De tan sólo ver a la pequeña Rin allí con aquel disfraz de fantasma le causaba terror. Pero aquella no era la razón por la que Rin se veía enormemente sorprendida, aunque sin llegar al nivel de shock en el que se encontraba Minato.

Los tres eran testigos de cómo el Hatake miraba atónito al Uchiha, quien se mantenía serio y decidido a pesar del claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Despertando del shock, Minato se llevó un brazo detrás de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso mientras trataba de sonreír divertido ante la situación.

—¿Po-podrías repetir eso de nuevo, Obito? Creí haber escuchado que dijiste… —la oración quedo en el aire, el sensei siendo incapaz de terminarla.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron aún más y repitió sus palabras.

—Kakashi, si logro hacer que grites con lo que prepare... —Rin se aclaró la garganta—. Ah sí, quiero decir con lo que preparamos, perdón Rin. —se corrigió, dándole a su compañera una sonrisa a modo de disculpa antes de volver su atención a Kakashi, comenzando a explicarse de nuevo desde el inicio—. Esto es un reto. Si gritas con lo que está dentro de nuestra casa embrujada... —Indicó a la entrada de esta para hacer énfasis, su sonrisa ampliándose—. Pierdes. Y si pierdes tendrás que casarte conmigo.

.

.

.

—¡ALTO! —exclamó Naruto haciendo una gran cruz con sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Qué, qué sucede?! ¡Acaba de decir que Obito-sensei lo reto!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Así fue cómo me pidio matrimonio.

—¡Pero esa no fue una pregunta! ¡Ni siquiera se lo pidió, prácticamente le exigió que se casaran como premio si ganaba-ttebayo! Ya, cuénteme la verdad. —después de todo el peliplata era bastante conocido por crear las excusas más absurdas, además, es el profesor de literatura, no debería de ser difícil para él inventarse una historia como esta.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...

—¿Eso en verdad paso? —pregunto tentativamente, temiendo lo peor con aquel silencio.

El sensei asintió.

—Entonces usted aceptó, grito, y perdió.

El sensei volvió a asentir con gran pesar y continuó con su relato.

.

.

.

Kakashi se había acostumbrado a la actitud, muchas veces extraña, de Obito.

Se mantenía pegado a él como una lapa, algo que le desagradaba mucho en un principio hasta que se acostumbró a la compañía. El Uchiha en algún momento se había auto-proclamado su mejor amigo, porque según él nadie más lo soportaría. Kakashi solo rodó sus ojos ante aquello y nunca negó ni afirmó lo dicho.

Un tiempo después la manera de actuar del pelinegro había vuelto a cambiar. Era más atento y trataba de complacerlo en todo, cosa que aunque fuera extraña no desperdiciaba, de cierta manera sentía que tenía un esclavo. Un esclavo que lo llamaba un bastardo y se quejaba muy seguido pero que terminaba haciendo lo que Kakashi quisiera. Claro que existieron veces en las que la rareza sobrepasaba todos los límites, por ejemplo, cuando notaba que Obito lo observaba muy fijamente o cuando realizaba poses raras como si quisiera hacerle competencia a Gai.

El día en el que lo acorraló para que le explicara qué estaba pasando no espero que este se le declarara. Y desde entonces no ha dejado de molestarlo para que salieran en una cita.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo que después de varios segundos de silencio inquirió Obito, esperando impaciente por una respuesta.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué debería de aceptar? ¿Qué gano yo si tu pierdes?

—Si tu ganas…eh... —se vio pensativo por un par de segundos antes de sonreír nervioso—. No pensé en esa parte.

—Que tal si yo gano tú dejaras de molestarme, dejarás de seguirme tanto y de pedirme que salga contigo.

Minato se atoro con su propia saliva, no sabía que por eso Obito se apresuraba siempre en salir del salón, pensó que el Hatake y el Uchiha tan solo eran muy buenos amigos que habían sido separados gracias a los cambios de salón que se realizan al comienzo del año. Kushina le dio unas 'suaves' palmadas en la espalda para que se recuperara.

Obito sonrió con confianza.

—Bien, y si yo gano tú te casaras conmigo.

—Somos muy jóvenes para eso, Obito.

—Hashirama dijo que mientras sea amor nada importa.

—...¿No había dicho tu tío Madara que Hashirama es mala influencia?

—Eso dice pero siempre grita otra cosa durante las noches.

* * *

La puerta del salón se abrió, llamando la atención de quienes se habían encontrado dentro.

Allí en el marco de la puerta estaba Obito.

—Oi Kakashi, Tsunade ha convocado una reunión de profesores para afinar los detalles de la gira de observación. —anuncio en un tono monótono que dejaba notar lo aburrido y cansado que se sentía después de tan larga jornada. Dicen que los profesores en Japón tienen más trabajo que los profesores de otras partes del mundo. Pero notando la presencia del Namikaze sonrió—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Aún no apruebas en literatura? Ah Kakashi ¿tienes que quedarte a supervisar? Puedo irme solo y decirle a Tsunade que estas ocupado.

—No, solo se trata de un ensayo. —el peliplata comenzó a organizar un poco las hojas que había dejado desperdigadas sobre el escritorio antes de levantarse—. Ya regreso, Naruto. Cuando vuelva espero que ya hayas acabado.

Olvidando de momento la historia y recordando el trabajo que tenía pendiente, el rubio continuó quejándose de como aun no podía darle pies ni cabeza a aquella pregunta.

—¿Sobre qué hablaban? —preguntó el Uchiha mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la institución de camino a la sala de profesores.

—De cómo me pediste matrimonio.

—¡Ah! Le contaste sobre el reto. —seguidamente sonrió y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del Hatake para atraerlo más hacia él—. Vamos, ambos sabemos que te lo pedí de nuevo después del incendio en mi departamento, y entonces dijiste que si.

—Bueno, no tenía más opción. Tú ganaste y yo cumplo mis promesas.

—¿Eh? —Obito se detuvo en medio pasillo, el Hatake haciendo lo mismo debido al brazo que seguía apoyado en sus hombros—. ¿Estás diciendo que te casaste conmigo sólo porque perdiste?

Kakashi retomo el paso sin decir ni una palabra.

—¡Bakakashi! ¡No te vayas sin responderme!

Mientras el pelinegro seguía exigiendo una explicación el peliplata sonrió divertido. Todo comenzó con un reto pero el que terminara aceptando casarse con el Uchiha ya era otra historia. Porque después de todo, en algún tramo del sendero de la vida, se había dado cuanta que aquella persona especial siempre estuvo a su lado.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primero me gustaría decir... niños, procrastinar es malo, muy malo.

Bueno... para haber escrito al apuro la mitad del fic no esta tan mal...

Pero es que esta vez si quería entregar ;A; kabdjahdbkab

Por otro lado, escribiendo esto me entraron tantas ideas para otro fic que jabhbahd sé que algún día lo escribiere x'D intente hacer que se entendiera todo aunque hayan cosas que no explique. Como el incendio que como digo en las últimas lineas ya es otra historia ajbdka si, el fic que tengo pensado escribir.

La inspiración golpea en los momentos menos inesperados. Como cuando necesitas acabar un fic pero comienzas a pensar en otro, si, eso me paso.

Gracias por leer :') *cae muerta*


End file.
